Honeymoon Bliss
by xyou'rethemusicinmex
Summary: An M rated chapter from my story Arranged Marriage :D


**Chapter 13**

The limo ride to the hotel was quite. Both Gabriella and Troy were thinking about what would happen, when they arrived at the hotel. Gabriella was scared. Knowing that these were the few hours that she would remain a virgin. She knew that she and Troy would have sex._After all it was their honeymoon right?_ _Troy is expecting her to let go and have some fun?_ She thought.

Troy on the other hand was trying to keep himself under control. He did not want to pressure Gabriella into doing something that she was not comfortable with. He did not want to push her. He did not want her to experience the same thing she had in high school. He wanted her to be comfortable with it. But he, just like any other guy, wanted something on his honeymoon. It was something that would only happen once in his life and he wanted to make it memorable.

The silence was killing them both. It was very awkward. Something new for them both. They get along perfectly fine. They had never had any of these awkward silences before. It was nerve wrecking.

'We are here sir,' the chauffeur announced. Looking at the couple through the wind screen mirror. He had noticed the awkward tension between the couple. He guessed this was because they were both nervous. He got out and started unloading their baggages. A couple of bell boys from the hotel, ran over and stared taking the luggage inside. Troy and Gabriella started making their way inside, but Troy was pulled back by the chauffeur.

'Just relax, I'm sure everything will go smoothly,' he guy said reassuringly. Troy shot him a thankful smile, with sincerity in his eyes. That was exactly what he needed. A boost of confidence. He too, made his way inside the hotel. He walked up to the front desk and asked for his name under the reservations, which his father had done for him. The honeymoon, was their parents gift. The couple were also told that there were a few surprises along the way, with a couple of winks.

Troy took the keys and muttered a thank you. He grabbed Gabriella's hand softly and they made their way to the elevator. Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach. When they arrived at their floor, they got out and made their way to the honeymoon suite. Gabriella's stomach felt like it was going to burst. They opened the goor. Gabriella gasped at the sight in front of her. There were rose petals everywhere. It was a king size bed with curtains hanging off the bed posts it was really romantic. Everything was clean and neat. The bell boys walked in with both of their luggages.

'Dinner will be served at 7pm, in half an hour, while you are down we will have special services here.' he gave them a wink, 'Dinner will only be about an hour, an early night.' he winked at them again before walking off with the other bell boy. Gabriella and Troy could feel the heat in their cheeks, as they were both aware that they were blushing.

With only half an hour till dinner, Troy suggested that they should take a walk around the hotel. And so they did. Dinner arrived and ended sooner than expected. Gabriella was nervous as hell. When they reached the bedroom, yet again Gabriella let out a gasp. The room now not only was decorated with rose petals but there were candles lit all over the room. They walked towards the bed, and Gabriella, yet again let out another gasp. On the bed were a set a black, not to mention sexy, lingerie, and a black see through nightie, the one which she modelled. Gabriella felt blood rushing to her cheeks. Quickly she grabbed the lingerie and put it behind her back hoping that Troy did not see it. But, unfortunately for her he did. He too was beet red. They found a sticky note on the bed addressing both Gabriella and Troy. Troy picked it up.

'_Dear Troy and Gabriella,_

_We hope this helps with tonight's festivities. All credits goes to Sharpay for letting us give this to you to use. Have fun ; ). _

_Your loving families and friends._

Gabriella growled. Sharpay was soooo dead, when she gets home. But then again she had already modelled with Troy in this dress. But this time it felt different.

'Why don't you, uh ... go into the bathroom and uh.. put ... that..._thing..._ on?' Troy asked her. He was shocked and a bit confused. Why were their parents urging them with this? Then it hit him, they were expecting Grandchildren. When Troy realised this his face turned into a deeper shade of red. Gabriella just nodded and went into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she stripped down and put the lingerie and nightie, which she would not really call it a nightie since it was so revealing, on. Taking another deep breath she walked out of the bathroom and into the suite. She closed the bathroom door behind her, sighing she turned around.

--- LEMON ALERT---

She watched Troy get up from the bed, only in boxers, and start to walk toward her. Her butterflies started to return as he made his way closer. He said nothing. He took her by the hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Leaning in, he embraced her as their lips met. He kissed her deeply as he held her tight. She felt herself melt in his arms. Troy did not push it. He did not want to scare her away. He wanted to make sure that she was ready.

'We don't have to do this you know?' Troy asked her breathlessly.

'I know, I want to though, I mean we are married right?' she asked him. She wanted to let herself go, and have some fun. He was her husband now. They could not be awkward like this forever! Troy gave her a soft smile and kissed her again, pushing her up against a wall. Her head was swimming. She really liked it. His strong arms pulled her in very close as they kissed. The butterflies gave way to that new tingle between her legs. He looked up at her, the candles made her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkle. He leaned in and started to kiss her again. His hand held the side of her face and caressed her cheek as they passionately kissed. His hand roamed around her soft skin and to her shoulder before returning to her cheek. Sliding from her lips, he kissed his way to the soft warmth of her face. Trailing his lips all over her, a soft moan escaped her lips. She caressed his shoulder and back.

Carefully his hands came up to her shoulders where the nightie was hanging loosely on her. Slowly he slipped the spagetti straps down her arms. The whole dress fell to the floor by her ankles. She stepped out of it. He picked up her legs and let her wrap it around his waist. He put an arm on her tower back to her support her, as they continued kissing. He led her to the bed and placed her on it. Never breaking the kiss. He was on top of her. Gabriella's breath was fast now, that they've been kissing for a while. It was also fast because she was excited. She was looking forward to this now. The nervousness that was there before had gone.

He kissed his way down her neck and to her shoulder. His fingers now stroked her inner thigh. He moved his arms back up towards her top half of her body. He lifted her body up a bit so that he could unclasp her bra. As soon as it was unclasped, he placed her back on the bed and started removing the bra. As soon as it was completely removed he chucked it in a random direction.

Gabriella did the first thing that came to her mind. She picked up her arms and covered her breast. Troy shook his head no.

' You're beautiful, no need to hide it,' he told her as he picked up her arms and placed it to the side. Gabriella blushed. Troy resumed kissing. This was her first time and he wanted to make it memorable. His kisses trailed from her shoulders down her chest as he came ever closer to her nipple. She could feel both sensations at the same time; his lips nearing her nipple, and his hand stroking her inner thigh. So close to her center. She shuddered as she felt his lips cover her nipple and his hands pulling down her thong. She wanted his fingers so bad. He cupped her pussy in his hand as if to warm her soft skin. His fingers paused for a second before he began to slowly move his hand up and down her wet slit. She could feel her cream cover his hand as he slowly and gently stroked her. She could not believe how wet she was. His hand slid all around her pussy. She twitched at the frequent contact his fingers made with her clit. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as she felt his finger slide inside her. She gasped and let out a soft moan as he slid deep inside her. Her pussy was dripping as a second finger slid inside her. His entire hand was soaked as he slid in and out of her. Her breathing became deep as he continued fucking her with his hand. Sliding back up to her neck and then to her beautiful lips, he kissed her passionately. At once he slid his fingers very deep as his thumb landed on her wet clit. She gasped as she felt her explosion suddenly build. His fingers worked her deep as his thumb quickly rubbed her clit.

'Oh God', she cried out. He could feel her pussy clamp onto his fingers as her orgasm started. She moaned really loud.

'Oh, My , God!' she screamed. 'TROY!' she climaxed on his hand. He could feel her pulse and contract over and over on his fingers. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. She had never felt so good before. That was amazing. She opened her eyes. He was staring at her body. He was partially erect as he admired her beautiful body.

Gabriella saw his erection. A sly grin formed on her face.

'My turn,' she whispered huskily. As she switched positions with him and straddled him.

'Are you sure?' Troy asked her. He did not want her to feel like she had to do something in return as a favour. Gabriella nodded with passion in her eyes. Troy did not know where this side of Gabriella came from, but he liked it. He could get used to it he thought. Leaning slightly forward, she opened her mouth and slowly took his member in her mouth.

"Ohhh" he moaned at the sudden feeling of her warm mouth. He switched his gaze to watch her. She looked up at him into those gorgeous piercing blue eyes, which were now filled with passion and lust and love, all at once. She seductively looked at him as his now hard member disappeared inside her mouth. She played with it using her tongue before sliding it back in again. She looked so sexy as she sucked his member in and out of her mouth. He put his right hand on her cheek. He loved holding her face in his hand.

She was so beautiful. He wanted so badly to kiss and lick her wet pussy. He removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth and tasted them. "Mmm" he closed his eyes as he savored the taste of her sweetness. He could not wait any longer. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly withdrew his member from her mouth. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before he shifted his position. Leaning down, he kissed and licked her nipples before kissing his way down her body. He stopped right above her little wisp of brunette hair at the top of her pussy. He licked all around until he slid lower toward her swollen smooth lips. She arched her back in anticipation of his touch. He kissed all around her thighs before his lips landed on her smooth wet pussy. She gasped at his first touch. He licked all around her lips before plunging his tongue deep in her wetness. She gasped again at the feeling of being fucked with his tongue. Sliding out he licked all around her clit, but did not touch it. This made her squirm with his tease. As he continued to tease her with his tongue, he very slowly slid two fingers inside her.

"Oh God" she moaned at the sensation. Back and forth his fingers slid as he continued to lick all around her clit with his tongue. Her juices ran from her pussy covering his hand. She had never felt such an incredible sensation. She could feel herself coming near, as he moved his tongue at a faster pace iside her. She screamed again as she released another orgasm. Sliding up next to her, he kissed her passionately as her orgasm subsided. He loved pleasing her. He loved watching and listening to her pleasure. She was such a beautiful sexy woman.

Her breathing slowly returned to a normal level. She savored the sweet taste of her pussy on his lips as they kissed. She could feel his hard member pressing against her thigh. He pressed his hard member into her leg as they continued their deep kiss. She wanted him and he wanted her. He slowly slid one leg at a time over her thigh until he was laying between her legs. She could feel his rock hard member against her inner thigh next to her pussy. She squirmed as if to try and move him over a little. She wanted him inside her.

'I'll try to make this painless as possible,' he told her. Gabriella nodded.

'I love you,' he told her.

'I love you too,' she replied. Raising up a little, he slid over until his member was just lightly touching her pussy. He lowered himself slightly until his hardness pressed up against her wet smooth lips. He slowly moved up and down as the shaft slid between her lips. The head of his member rubbed up against her clit as he moved back and forth. He wanted her to be wet, so that the pain was not unbearable. Her body twitched each time his member touched her clit. Her very wet pussy covered his shaft with her cream as he rubbed and teased her. Their hips moved in rhythm together as their passion increased.

Slowly he began to slide lower with each slow stroke of his member until she could feel him at her opening before he slid back up to her clit. Back and forth he teased her hard clit and then her wet opening. His member was soaked with her cream as he very gently placed the head at her open lips. Very lightly he started to slide the head of his member inside her. The sensation was incredible for both of them. She slowly pushed upward as if to draw him in, and he slid a little deeper inside her. The heat from her pussy drove him wild. Slowly he withdrew until the head was once again just touching her opening. Sliding back just inside, he paused before sliding all the way inside her in one long deep stroke. She gasped as she felt him fill her completely. She was in pain, but the pain was not too bad though. It was not an unbelievable pain, that made her feel like she was going to die. A few tears collected in her eyes. Troy leaned up and kissed them away. They looked deep into each other's eyes as they savored the feeling. He very slowly started to slide out and then back inside her as they continued their mutual gaze.

He leaned closer and started to kiss her tender lips as he slid in and out of her. Their tongues danced together as they passionately kissed. Her warm cream felt fantastic as it coated their union together. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed his way to her cheek and next to her ear. She could hear and feel his warm breath in her ear as he slid in and out of her. "You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he continued his motion. There was not pain anymore. It was nothing but pleasure. Gabriella felt like she was being shown to heaven. It was amazing.

She held on to him tightly with both her arms and legs as he continued his rhythm. She could feel her climax building once again. She squeezed his member as if to let him know she was close. The feeling of her hot creamy pussy was almost too much for him as well. He could feel himself getting close.

"Ohhhhh Mmmm." They both moaned as he moved in and out of her. Long deep strokes now filled her pussy.

"Oh Brie, you are so sexy." He whispered in her ear between deep shallow breaths. He wanted to cum with her, but he wanted to giver her something special for their mutual climax. Slowing his strokes, he slid in and out of her pussy. He kissed his way from her neck to her lips and then drew back to look in her eyes.

"Oh my God. "Yes." She moaned. She whispered between shallow breaths. "Oh God." "Don't stop." "I'm going to cum" she cried. He could feel her pulsing all around his member. He yelled her name. He groaned with each spasm of his member; shooting load after load deep inside her. "Ohhh yes." They gasped as they shared their climax together. "Oh baby, that was great." He told her. They kissed each other deeply and Troy pulled himself out from her. They wanted to savor the feeling. It was the best they ever had.

---ENDS HERE ---

They quietly kissed for a while they laid together.

'Goodnight, I love you,' he told her again, blowing out the candles around them.

'Goodnight, I love you too,' she whispered back. She gave him a soft kiss, telling him that she appreciated that he went slow on her and did not force her into anything. The two cuddled up together, and quickly fell into a deep slumber, earning a well deserved rest.

**This is the M rated chapter out of my story Arranged Marriage, if you like what you see, gocheck out the full story. Thanks Please review. :D  
**

**Thanks**

**xyouarethemusicinmex**


End file.
